Valentines Day Chocolates
by hinata1394
Summary: Shiki wakes up to Valentines day, hoping for chocolates from Rima, but will she give him any?


It was Valentine's Day again, and as usual, Shiki was awakened by an obnoxious knock at the door.  
"SHIKI!" Aido screamed while pounding with both fists on the outside of Shiki Senri's door.  
He remained in bed until Kain came out of the bathroom and opened the door, letting his cousin inside.  
"SHIKI! GET UP! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT DAY IT IS?" He screamed, paying no attention to his cousin.  
"No." Shiki said, rolling over to face away from the annoying man on the other side of the room.  
This was an actually lie, because he had been looking forward to this day for weeks now, for reasons he would never tell his annoying friend, Aido.  
"IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" He screamed in partial excitement, and partial anger for even having to say it.  
"Great. I get to get up early and carry a bunch of chocolates to my room from screaming fangirls who think they know me. Woo. Good time." He sighed as he got out of the bed. He added an eye roll to get his point fully across.  
Aido always looked forward to this day, he cold freely flirt with all his admirers without the guardians breaking it up. Plus he got chocolates!  
"But think of all the cute girls you get to talk to!" He whined, pouting.  
"Oh, you're right, I'm so excited now." He said in a dead pan sarcastic tone.  
"Ugh. You know Shiki, you have nothing to worry about. I saw Rima earlier today with chocolates. I'm positive they're for you. So stop being such a stick in the muuuuuuud!" He whined the last line.  
Shiki paused for a quick second when he heard what Aido said, but quickly composed his cool attitude.  
"So? You think that means Rima is in love with me? Hah, good one, moron." He said while getting his uniform ready to put on.  
Aido and Kain looked at each other with dubious looks but said nothing.  
"Well, I'm leaving first, have to get ready!" Aido called as he practically skipped out the door. From the room Kain and Shiki could hear Aido's stuttering words as he tried to greet Kaname-sama.  
They got ready in silence, but Kain noticed that Shiki did get ready in somewhat of a hurry. They left, and headed downstairs to the common room, where most of the night class mingled, waiting for the festivities to start. Shiki headed in Rima's direction until Ruka pulled her away from the spot where she was standing to the other side of the room. Shiki sighed as Rima's thin pigtails bounced against her shoulders, and even when dragged in a clumsy direction, she showed extremely grace.  
He turned around again, only to see one of the guardians, Zero, standing in his way.  
"Where is Kaname?" He asked abruptly.  
"Kaname-sama is over there." He said pointing to a nearly empty corner where the other guardian, Yuki was giving some chocolates to their pure blood vampire president. He didn't bother trying to correct Zero's informal non-title of Kaname-sama, because he didn't really care.  
As he turned around for a second time, to try to catch up with Rima and Ruka, he noticed Yuki, standing near the door, ready to open them and let the night class get ready to be confronted by crazed fangirls of the day class. He gave one last look to the direction he thought Rima was, but didn't see her, so he followed the crowd outside to the gate, which was opened and set up, ready for the chocolate exchange.  
As soon as they stepped outside, the crisp twilight air was shattered by the sounds of screaming fangirls, which the really devoted ones were chanting Idol, waiting for their beloved to come and accept their chocolates. Aido ran to his post of chanting fangirls and immediately started flirting.  
"So, what's your blood type?" Shiki heard him murmur as he walked by. He rolled his eyes and continued to his own booth of girls, all clamoring to get to the front, but still trying to look composed and pretty. Shiki despised it.  
Luckily, he didn't think quite as many girls were in his line this year, so it wouldn't take as long.  
"Please except my feelings, Senri-Senpai." A small first year shoved some homemade chocolates into a large pile of chocolates next to him.  
"Hm." He murmured as she walked away.  
"Please except my chocolates senpai." A tall brown haired third year said quietly as she bowed and handed him some chocolates that were obviously store bought.  
"Hm." He barely lifted his eyes to meet hers when he took the chocolates and threw them into the pile.  
As she walked away, he was relieved there weren't any more girls in line, so he started gathering his chocolate off the counter, when he heard a familiar voice behind him, close to his ear.  
"Let's get away before a riot starts, hm?" Rima smiled as she backed away and picked up some of his chocolates to carry back to the dorm. He smiled slightly in response and led the way out of the crowd of screaming and whistle sound, obviously coming from guardian Yuki.  
"Ugh. I hate this day. Screaming girls. Chocolates. Aido." Shiki sighed as he plopped down on the couch, sending chocolate flying everywhere.  
"Aw come on, two of those things you like. And you sort of don't always hate Aido." She smiled.  
"Haha. Funny."He rolled his eyes while smiling.  
"I know, I know." She laughed.  
They laughed for a few moments then fell into a slightly awkward silence, broken by the door being opened and sounds of the craziness coming in.  
Ruka looked at the two of them together and quickly assessed the situation as DO NOT INTERRUPT. She hurried upstairs without saying a word, and Shiki and Rima were once again alone.  
"So why'd you want to get me alone, Touya?" Shiki asked Smiling.  
"Shut up Senri. I just hate it out there as much as you do, that's all." She blushed slightly, while gripping a pocket of her jacket.  
The jacket the Shiki helped her pick out. It matched her orange hair so well, he couldn't resist telling her to buy it.  
"Sure, sure. Or you wanted to get me alone and take advantage of me." He smiled devilishly at her. Her blush deepened.  
"Ugh. You're such a snob. Fine. I'll leave." She said and took something out of her pocket and threw it at his chest. It landed with a dull thud, and she left the room.  
He looked at the package and realized it was neatly wrapped in silver paper, which he carefully unwrapped to reveal a half dozen chocolates, handmade. He took one and popped it into his mouth.

In their room, Rima was talking to Ruka.  
"He's so stupid. Why did I even make him chocolates?" She asked angrily.  
"Aw. You _like_ him." Ruka joked.  
"No I must certainly do _not_." Rima scowled.  
"You _love_ him. You gave him _chocolates_. You want to _marry_ him." She teased some more.  
"Ugh! Ruka!" Rima yelled before a knock came on the door. They both stared at it for a second when a second knock came and it forced Rima to move toward it.  
"I take it that's my cue." Ruka said and headed to the door to scuffle out of it beside Shiki, waiting patiently on the other side.  
"Can I..." Shiki asked pointing towards the room.  
"Yeah whatever." Rima said sulkily and sat down on her bed.  
"Rima..." Shiki started closing the door, "It's Valentine's Day."  
"Wow. Way to go." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, not noticing he said her first name.  
"And on Valentine's Day, girls give chocolates to guys they like."  
"Not all the time. Sometimes their obligation chocolates."  
Suddenly he went over to the bed and hugged her.  
"Senri, what are you..." She hesitated  
"Thanks for the chocolates Rima Touya. I except your feelings." He whispered into her ear


End file.
